Llamemosle simplemente amor
by Saori Bell
Summary: "El juego más difícil de aprender, donde no existen reglas, ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es querer…" -Mini serie de Drabbles- (Ultima pareja actualizada: Flippy y Flaky)
1. No importa

_**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, pero amo a Fliqpy y a Splendid como si realmente fueran míos desde siempre :3**_

_**Nota de autora: **__Aquí vuelvo a aparecer con un nuevo fic para el fandom de Happy Tree Friends, me robe la inspiración de cierta imagen que vi donde estaba Splendid, y pensé hacer un One-shot de él, pero sería demasiado corto y sin sentido o continuación. Así que después comenzaron a surgir más y más ideas rápidamente hasta que termine planeando varios capítulos._

_Les explicare: Se trata de una serie de Drabbles amorosos (Ya que no superan las 2000 palabras) de las parejas que más me gustan de esta serie:_

_Fliqpy X Flaky_

_Flippy X Flaky_

_Splendid X Lammy_

_Handy X Petunia_

_**Y**__, Cuddles X Giggles_

_Estas son las parejas que más me agradan, cada una tendrá a lo mucho dos capítulos. (No, no me gusta el yaoi, pero lo respeto a él y las personas que lo adoran o disfrutan igualmente)_

_Espero les gusten, y comienzo este fic con la pareja de Flippy y Flaky_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**.:: No importa ::.**

Flippy miraba curioso la escena, recargado desde el marco de la puerta, había llegado hacia algunos minutos pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna ni intentado romper aquel cómodo silencio que inundaba la sala.

La chica pelirroja cocinaba felizmente tarareando una canción, sonreía mientras movía ágilmente sus delicadas manos de un lado a otro buscando algunos de los ingredientes para lo que fuera que pensaba preparar. Aún no había advertido la presencia que la observaba pacientemente, lo cual estaba bien, a él le gustaba verla así de feliz.

Distraídamente la joven vertió un poco de harina en un gran tazón rojo, mientras al mismo tiempo se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar una extraña lata de conservas al otro lado de una repisa, pero al no poder estirarse lo suficiente dio un pequeño brinco y la bolsa resbalo de entre sus manos, cayendo justo en la barra, derramando todo el contenido por el suelo y sobre sus ropas, manchando la blusa amarilla y haciendo un batidero por todos lados. Ella rio un poco, había sido demasiado bajita desde siempre, como para no saber que era inútil alcanzar la lata a menos que pidiera ayuda.

Mientras se reprendía así misma e intentaba comenzar a limpiar aquel desastre, el veterano se acercó rápidamente hasta ella **– **¿Necesitas ayuda? **– **Le hablo algo preocupado, era su culpa que las repisas estuvieran tan altas, no había pensado lo suficiente en su prometida al hacerlas y ahora se sentía mal por eso.

– Flippy **– **Dijo ella alegre fijando sus hermosos ojos ámbares en él, y corrió como una niña pequeña a abrazarlo, lanzándose hacia él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho **– **L-lo siento… estoy algo distraída **– **Menciono avergonzada, Flippy la envolvió entre sus brazos torpemente y aspiro el aroma frutal de su cabello.

– No te preocupes **– **Hablo y beso su frente

– La recogeré en un momento **– **Dijo alegre la pelirroja aun con esa pisca de nerviosismo en su rostro, y se separó del chico para comenzar a limpiar la harina **–**Adivina que estoy preparando **– **

Flippy frunció el ceño levemente ante eso, ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz en un lugar como ese?_, _pensó el ex-soldado al verla. No la comprendía, no podía entender cómo es que ella siempre seguía sonriendo para él, pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre le miraba y sonreía.

– ¿Flippy? **– **La chica no había obtenido respuesta.

– L-lo siento ¿Qué decías Flaky? **–**

– Te dije que adivinaras porque me estoy esforzando tanto en la cena…**– **

– Mmmm… **– **Lo pensó un poco, realmente nada le llegaba a la memoria **– **Oh si, lo recuerdo, hoy es un día muy especial **– **Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y evitando la mirada escrutadora de su prometida.

– No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? **– **Suspiro hondamente.

– La verdad es que no…**– **

– Hoy hace tres años nos conocimos Flippy** – **Dijo la pelirroja paciente, el chico la miro y sonrió con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Su mirada se perdió entre ningún punto fijo, sumergiéndose dentro de los recuerdos que le daban aquel día, justo hace tres años.

_**E**__lla le había parecido tan tierna, demasiado hermosa con aquellas preocupaciones que siempre le embargaban la mente, con su delicada y frágil figura, con aquella mueca que hacia cada que algo le preocupaba._

_Iba más allá de las chicas que alguna vez conoció, porque ella era tan diferente. Con esa apariencia ingenua y madura a la vez, esa alegría e inteligencia que despedía a cada momento, esas sonrisas, burlas y miradas inocentes. Todo eso en ella le atraía al soldado de cabello verde._

_Extrañamente Flaky también le había correspondido a sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo una chica tan buena como ella lo había aceptado, a él y a su "pequeño" problema. Aún seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué no había huido desde el primer día en que lo conoció? Exactamente el mismo en que conoció también a Fliqpy._

_Su alter ego casi le rompió un hueso y termino con varios moretones en los brazos después de que intentara correr, pero sin embargo ella seguía junto a él, acompañándolo desde siempre e incluso soportando también a su otro yo de pupilas amarillas, quien, por muy raro que fuera, jamás la había matado (Aunque lo había intentado varias veces, pero siempre se detenía sin dar ningún motivo). Al parecer la joven era la única excepción a la regla de las masacres._

Agradeció eso mentalmente, y volvió a fijar su vista en la chica quien había terminado de limpiar la harina y seguía cocinando de forma tranquila.

Sin poder resistirse se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda fuertemente, cerró los ojos, mientras que ella levanto su rostro y sintió como los labios del chico se posaban en su frente

– ¿Te pasa algo amor? **– **Dijo Flaky preocupada

**–** No importa…**–** murmuro con simplicidad **– **Te amo **– **Susurro Flippy volviendo a besarla tiernamente, nada importaba si ella seguía junto a él, si ella seguía acompañándolo siempre, sonriendo cada que lo veía, si era así, entonces, _nada importaba_.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__Aquí el primer capítulo, si, ya sé -.-U, quizá estos Drabbles no sean realmente muy buenos, pero aquí me tienen publicándolos después de mucho esfuerzo, así que espero por lo menos merezcan un poco de su atención y los lean, a mí me causan ternura xD, y más el que escribí de Fliqpy (Que no será el que sigue, lo siento D: )_

_La siguiente pareja en la lista de Drabbles se trata de: _

_**Splendid y Lammy**_

_Episodio que subiré dependiendo de cuanta atención reciba con este, pues no vale la pena publicar algo que posiblemente solo me guste a mí._

_También aprovecho para hacer un aviso a los que siguen mi fic de __**"Caminando juntos"**__, pues quizá suba el siguiente capítulo antes de lo acordado._

_**Sin nada más que robar de su tiempo me despido:**_

– **Saori Bell Lawliet Black –**


	2. Nueva amiga

_**Nota de autora: **__Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo del fic x33 que es de: Splendid y Lammy. La verdad es que pensaba subirlo desde hoy en la madrugada -.-U, pero como eran las dos de la mañana me quede dormida en el sofá ._._

_Igual aquí esta xD_

_**Contestación de Comentarios:**_

_**PD: Algunos nombres no me dejaba ponerlos FF, asi que tuve que agregarles a algunos mayusculas o puntos, lo siento D:**_

_**AsHeLy-Marron**__**: **__Muchas gracias por poner la historia en favoritos :3, me alegra que te gustara (9 O_o)9 aquí traigo este capítulo, espero también te agrade *w*_

_**Sumika..Moe : **__Este… este… (Se esconde detrás de una esquina) Aquí el siguiente episodio (/ToT)/ ¡No me hagas nada aun! (Se va corriendo desesperadamente en círculos hasta golpearse con una pared) (x_x)_

_**Kenny-haku-.**__** .yaoi**__**: **__No, no eres la única que los empareja B) yo también, de hecho, amo a Splendid 3 (Incluso más que a Flaky D: ) Espero haya logrado con esto saciar tu hambre de estos dos :B_

_**Toumei Shoujo**__**: **__Yo también quiero un Flippy (/TnT)/ Desnudo y atado a una cama (UwU)_

_**worldotaku2013**__**: **__Aquí la tienes ;D_

_**renax3023**__**: **__Muchas gracias por leer, de hecho a mí me gustan bastante tus comentarios 3 (xD) y por cierto, ellos no están casados :B, están comprometidos, Flippy lo dice __"__Era su culpa que las repisas estuvieran tan altas, no había pensado lo suficiente en su prometida al hacerlas y ahora se sentía mal por eso" __Pero igual, yo tampoco soy muy observadora cuando leo -.-U_

_**Y ahora sin nada más que decir… ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**.:: Nueva Amiga ::.**

**Splendid POV**_**(Narra Splendid)**_

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero bueno, a esas alturas ya estaba completamente oscura toda la ciudad y podía verse de forma clara la luna alumbrar un poco las sombrías calles. Mis cabellos azules me revoloteaban alrededor del rostro, agitando mi capa de manera magistral, ¡Tan genial como en una película de acción!, Me encantaba observar cómo se veía mi sombra por sobre las paredes en las noches.

Tuve que moverme para abarcar más perímetro de protección y pase por debajo de un puente checando si había algún grafiti por ahí, divertido volé por sobre los edificios buscando delincuentes que intentaran cometer alguna de sus fechorías.

Hasta ese momento no había señales de ningún pillo rompiendo las reglas, pero nunca se sabe ¿Verdad?

Quise revisar si alguien necesitaba mi ayuda, pero no podía verse absolutamente nada desde ahí, lo cual me molestaba mucho. Era difícil la visión cuando no había suficiente luz, aun así debía vigilar que la gran ciudad de Happy Tree Twon estuviera a salvo, ¿Y cómo estaría a salvo? ¡Pues claro! ¡Con la ayuda de su gran superhéroe favorito! Ósea, yo. (Y a mucho orgullo).

Divise a mi alrededor haciendo una de mis poses favoritas, yo la llamaba "El águila al acecho", porque me paraba en la punta de algún edificio y dejaba que el viento me diera directamente, haciendo a mis ropas sacudirse de forma violenta mientras con mi mano en la frente vigilaba, así de silencioso y mortal como un águila en día de caza, me magnificaba a mí mismo con esos pensamientos.

Aunque bueno, prefería no usarla delante de las personas desde que la personalidad mala de Flippy (Fliqpy) me dijo que parecía marica de circo y me arrojo… Bueno, no querrán saberlo, mejor sigamos.

Observe a lo lejos como una silueta se formó por un callejón y volé cautelosamente hacia ella, me escondí cerca de unos cuantos botes de basura para espiar mejor, era una chica. Casualmente nunca la había visto hasta ahora, o eso recordaba, a veces mi memoria me jugaba malas bromas, una vez olvide incluso donde vivía y tuve que pasar la noche en casa de Flaky, cosa que pague muy caro a la mañana siguiente, aun me dolía el rostro de solo recordarlo.

Volví a fijar la vista en aquel punto. ¡Oh no!, me había distraído de nuevo y la chica no se veía por ningún lado.

Preocupado volé un poco más rápido hasta volver a visualizarla, llevaba una gran maleta color negro arrastrando y un abrigo blanco alargado que la hacía ver graciosa, tan graciosa como… ¡Una ovejita!, espera, ¿Las ovejas eran graciosas o tiernas? ¡Da igual!, esa chica parecía una linda ovejita.

Flote silenciosamente hasta posicionarme detrás de ella, quizá si le pegara un buen susto dejaría de andar sola a tan altas horas de la noche. Me acerque cada vez más hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabello, cubierto por un (también gracioso) gorro de lana. Olía delicioso, su esencia tenía cierta similitud a las flores silvestres que crecían en la ciudad durante la primavera.

– ¿No te parece un precioso lugar mi querido Mr. Pikels? **– **Se escuchó una clara voz femenina

Esperen… ¿Ella estaba hablando con alguien?, Respire demasiado brusco al creer que me habían descubierto, cosa que ella noto y dejo de caminar rápidamente. A una súper velocidad me escondí detrás de un gran contenedor de basura en un parpadeo, ella volteo inmediatamente y miro hacia todos lados asustada.

Puse más atención a lo que decía, parecía que le murmuraba algo a alguien en voz baja, y volvía a avanzar, pero lamentablemente mis sentidos súper desarrollados estaban fritos gracias a Shiffty y Liffty, que después de robar en una joyería, me habían arrojado un trozo de gema verde extraña.

Suspire pesadamente ante eso, creo que con esa maldita piedra había vomitado "hasta mi primera papilla" y ahora estaba muy agotado, pero igual el deber de un héroe como yo, es cuidar a las personas día y noche para que todos estén seguros.

Con ese pensamiento volví a sonreír hacia la dirección en que iba la chica, que inmediatamente cuando ella camino otra vez hacia el frente, me regrese a posicionar detrás lo más rápido posible y…

*CRASH* Choque contra un poste, el golpe se escuchó por toda la calle y coloque las manos en mi frente bastante adolorido.

– ¡¿Quién eres?!**– **Se volteó la chica gritando y apuntándome con un paraguas morado. Lo había arruinado, odiaba ser tan distraído.

– Owww, oww, oww, ¡Espera! **– **Dije poniendo mis manos enfrente y moviéndolas para que no me golpeara.

–Debes confiar en mí, yo no le hago daño a nadie **– **Dije de nuevo más tranquilo.

La chica giro su rostro hacia el poste de metal con el que me acababa de golpear, estaba sumido de ese lado y a medio doblar contra la banqueta. Sonreí tontamente avergonzado por eso.

– Bueno, eso no es lo que parece, en serio** – **Se acercó un poco a mí, dejando sus maletas a un lado junto a un pequeño peluche de ¿Pepinillo?, parecía curiosa.

– ¿Por qué puedes volar?** – **Dijo mientras jaloneaba un poco mi capa de superhéroe

– Porque soy genial, por eso** – **comente dando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ella respondió con una mueca divertida y me dio un empujón pequeño.

– ¡Creído!** – **Dijo en tono de broma alejándose unos pasos y sacándome la lengua como una niña pequeña, pude ver sus pupilas violetas cuando volvió a mirarme.

– ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?** – **Señale el peluche con traje de gala.

– Oh… eso** – **Miro hacia otro lado algo nerviosa** – **Se llama Mr. Pikels

**– **Que extraño nombre para un muñeco** – **Dije flotando de cabeza alrededor de la maleta sujetando mi barbilla con mi puño en una pose reflexiva, ella me miro extrañada por mi posición y le sonreí.

– Pero bueno, aunque sé que me dirás que no es de mi incumbencia, quisiera saber a dónde vas para acompañarte, es peligroso ir sola a estas horas **–**

– Voy a mi nueva casa, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad **– **Dijo removiendo con sus dedos un mechón de cabello violeta que había cubierto su rostro, y colocándolo después detrás de su oreja

– Wau…** –**

– ¿Qué?** – **Me miro extrañada

– Normalmente cualquier chica me hubiera "saludado" con su dedo y gritado "púdrete" mientras sacaba su gas lacrimógeno, pero parece que hoy estoy de suertecontigo**– **Dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella estallo en risas, estaba intentando callarlas con sus manos, hasta que yo reí con ella.

– No lo entiendo, ¡Yo soy muy apuesto!** – **Volví a hablar fingiendo un puchero**–** ¡Solo mírame!, cualquier chica pagaría por tenerme en su cama**–**

Ella rio un poco de manera extraña cubriéndose la boca con sus pequeñas manos, me apresure a cargar su maleta y su bolso.

– Pero vamos, señorita, la acompañare hasta su casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta **– **Dije caballerosamente al tiempo que le ofrecía mi brazo dejando de flotar y le miraba.

Ella lo acepto, y solo sonrió pegándose a mí.

– Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?** –**

– Lammy** –**

– Mmmm, Lammy… **– **Hice una pausa y la mire** – **Lindo nombre, yo me llamo Splendid, héroe local, para servirle** – **Estrechamos las manos mientras reíamos juntos

Había hecho una nueva amiga además de Flaky, y parece que esta vez, como sucedía con ella y Fliqpy, nadie intentaría matarme si me le acercaba… ¿Verdad?

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron! La verdad es que con el carácter de Splendid tengo un poco de miedo pues no soy muy buena siendo cómica :( y él lo es… Pero igual aquí esta :B_

_PD: me da bastante gracia la última frase, porque dice que nadie lo intentara matar pero aquí Mr. Pikels es como en la serie xD ósea: Un pepinillo viviente asesino D:_

_Por favor díganme que les pareció, porque ya estoy empezando otro capítulo de estos dos (Que vendria siendo como el numero 6 a publicar) y la verdad no sé qué tipo de cosas cambiarle a las personalidades…_

_La siguiente pareja en la lista será:_

**Handy y Petunia**

_**¡NOS LEEMOS DESPUES!**_

_**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**_


	3. Dos palabras

_**Nota de autora: **__¡Uff! ¡Vaya que me tarde con este capítulo! ¡Dios, realmente no podía terminarlo! Dx siempre se escapan de mi inspiración estos dos y mi cerebro se seca al instante. Definitivamente Handy y Petunia no son mi fuerte…_

_Resulta que soy malísima para esta pareja, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada :/, pero aun así quería escribir sobre ellos, y cada que lo intentaba, se me ponía la mente en blanco y salía cualquier otra cosa, era frustrante -_- Al final tuve que escuchar muchísima música de Ricardo Arjona (¡Es mi cantante favorito y amado! *Comienza a babear todo el teclado y la pantalla*), comer un montón de golosinas, desconectar el internet, recordar que tenía tarea (Extrañamente me inspiro mucho cuando tengo cosas importantes que hacer) y ver muchísimas imágenes de Handy y Petunia._

_Como no se realmente que personalidades ponerles, no sé qué tan bien haya quedado al final. Me pareció un poco tiernito :3, pero mejor ustedes júzguenlo ;A; _

_**Contestación a los comentarios:**_

**S****ukima.****.****moe****: **_Bueno, como ya había mencionado, la siguiente pareja era: Handy y Petunia. Batalle bastante con estos dos Dx , la verdad es que tu hiciste un gran trabajo en tu fic de "Love Story H " yo no pude y la verdad creo que me salieron algo Ooc, espero que aun así te guste este capítulo u_u ¡Prometo esforzarme más la próxima!_

**R****enax3023****: **_¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la retorcida pareja de Splendid y Lammy! La verdad es que yo no me la había imaginado hasta que vi una imagen de ellos dos en donde esta Splendid como en una ventana contándole algo a ella. Y tienes razón, The Mole y Lammy son algo más conocidos (Mi novio siempre me dice que le gusta más esa pareja y quedan mejor porque son morados y yo con cara de "¡¿WTF?! ¡¿Eso que rayos tiene que ver?!" pero bueno… xD)_

_Mi parte favorita fue esa en la que choca con el poste jaja, x3 adoro a Splendid… y por ultimo: No, Mr. Pikels no acaba con mi querido héroe, porque resulta, en este fic los personajes si pueden revivir :B_

_Pero mejor dejo de quitarte el tiempo con toda esta palabrería, ¡Espero también te guste este capítulo!_

**Kafferi Coff****: **_¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que Splendid esté en la friendzone! D: , ¡Cualquier chica pagaría por tenerlo en su cama! Hasta yo (?) xD_

_Espero que si no lo hiciste, ya hayas leído el primer capítulo :D, es de Flippy y Flaky 7u7 (Grito fangirl de mi parte x33) y también que te guste este capítulo, ¡Nos leemos luego!_

**Tsuky Ventrue 1****: **_Veo que eres una nueva lectora, me alegra que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para comentarla :D y pues bueno, ni tarde que temprano aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que también te guste mucho y sigas por aquí ;D_

**Y ahora, sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**.:: **Dos palabras** ::.**

_A pesar de lo que todos los demás creyeran de la cordura de petunia, había alguien que la conocía muy bien._

–Petunia, ya llegue** – **Dijo el chico de cabello naranja azotando la puerta con el pie bastante frustrado, le había ido pesimamente mal ese día y lo único que esperaba encontrar en su casa era a _su_ querida esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro y una deliciosa cena recién hecha para ellos dos.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta la sala, pero solo unos segundos después se sintió extraño, ¿Y Petunia?

– ¡Amor! **– **Volvió a llamarla.

– ¡Aquí estoy! **– **Le respondió una voz femenina.

– ¡¿Dónde?!** –**

– ¡Limpiando la habitación!** –**

Oh no… ¿De nuevo estaba limpiando ahí? Si contaba las veces comenzando desde la madrugada (La chica se había levantado temprano para hacerlo) ya iban tres en el día. ¿Qué rayos quería lograr con eso?

Por un leve momento, Handy pensó en ir a la cocina y servirse lo que fuera que despedía aquella deliciosa aroma que inundaba por completo la sala, pero el pensamiento se esfumo tan rápido como vino. Porque, aunque estaba hambriento, ¿Qué clase de marido seria si no se dirigía a saludar directamente a su amada?

Avanzo hasta las escaleras para comenzar a subir de manera lenta y pausada, en cierto modo se arrepentía un poco, ya que sabía que Petunia lo regañaría por entrar tan sucio y dejar marcas de lodo por todo el piso, pero ya que. Después inventaría alguna excusa.

Aun así, él también estaba consciente de que habiendo tantas cosas que hacer, siempre preferiría estar allí con ella. Era tan divertido observarla esforzándose siempre por llamar su atención, verla arreglarse y levantarse desde temprano solo para eso.

Rio un poco al recordar que Petunia tenía un carácter muy extraño e interesante, podía pasar de contenta a triste y luego sin más, a estar enojada, pero aun así, era su chica y él la amaba con todo y sus raros cambios de humor.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, sin poder evitar el rechinido de la misma (Nota mental: Arreglar eso y ponerle algo de aceite).

Todo se encontraba perfectamente limpio, las prendas dobladas meticulosamente, el suelo pulido y encerado, los vidrios de las ventanas sin una sola mancha, en fin, estaba como siempre.

Handy sonrió cálidamente al notar que ahí, en medio de aquella escena se encontraba su querida niña (Como la llamaba de cariño, gracias a la flor en su cabello que siempre traía puesta y que la hacía ver algo más infantil) sobre la cama.

– ¿Qué haces limpiando aquí de nuevo?, creí que lo habías hecho por la mañana **–** Dijo mientras se dirigía junto a ella.

La chica soltó un pequeño sollozo, algo estaba mal. ¿Qué había pasado? Rápidamente se acercó a ella y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de la joven para llamar su atención, a veces deseaba poder abrazarla, pero lamentablemente jamás podría hacerlo.

– ¿Petunia?** – **Susurro en su oído

– ¿Qué? **– **Le contesto la chica con un tono algo molesto, casi idéntico al de una niña pequeña que no había obtenido lo que quería. Tenía un carácter tan extraño…

– Dime, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Cuál es el drama esta vez? **– **Sonrió tiernamente solo para ella, aunque sabía que no lo vería.

La joven de cabellera azul se volteo y le miro con un puchero en los labios

–Estuve hablando con Giggles hoy en la tarde **– **Oh no, vendría otro sermón por culpa de aquella chiquilla chismosa.

Siempre salía perdiendo en esos casos, que si Giggles lo había visto comer en la calle, que si lo había visto recargarse en alguna banca sin limpiarla antes, que si había notado que no utilizaba siempre los tontos pañitos húmedos que le había dado su esposa para quitar la tierra de sus herramientas después de usarlas, etcétera. Esa chica siempre tenía algo que contar, sobre todo si era algo malo.

Pero aun así pregunto lo inevitable.

– ¿Y qué dijo esta vez?** –**

Petunia volvió a formar otro puchero y en sus ojos se comenzaron a formar algunas lágrimas. Oh no… eso definitivamente no había pasado antes.

– Ella… ella me dijo que te vio hablando con Lammy **– **¿Quién rayos era Lammy?

La peli~azul frunció el ceño ante la mirada interrogante que se formó en el rostro de Handy.

– ¡Lammy es la chica nueva de cabello morado! **– **Dijo molesta.

– ¡Ah! Con que es ella, aun no me aprendo su nombre. Si, el otro día la encontré cerca de la nueva construcción, por poco y le cae una viga encima. Es algo rara, pero a todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? **–**

– ¡¿Cómo que que tiene que ver?! ¡Giggles me dijo que hablaste con ella por más de media hora! **–**

Mmmm, así que era por eso, su esposa estaba celosa. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar eso? El jamás la cambiaría por alguien más, ¡Ni por la mismísima afrodita!

–Así que todo este pequeño arranque es por eso. Estas celosa **– **Petunia se sonrojo instantáneamente.

– ¡Claro que no! **– **Contesto moviendo de un lado a otro su rostro en forma de negación, sin embargo sus mejillas teñidas de rojo la delataban terriblemente.

– Bien, aunque no estuvieras celosa, ¿Realmente crees que yo podría tener algo que ver con Lammy? **–**

Al verla morderse el labio con disimulo, algo dentro de él se removió, algo mejor conocido como _deseo. _¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por ella? Lo que le hacían sentir sus obsesiones, sus manías (Algunas que realmente daban algo de miedo, como lavar la ropa tres veces antes de ponérsela de nuevo…), todo en ella.

– No pero…**– **Petunia volvío a hablar.

– ¿Entonces porque estas tan molesta? **–**

Handy suspiro desganado pero divertido ante el bufido de su esposa, sabia que ella ya no diría nada, la conocía perfectamente.

Entonces lo recordó, ¡Pero que pregunta tan tonta se había hecho hace unos momentos!, ¿Qué cómo podía describir lo que sentía por ella? Con dos simples palabras

– Te amo **– **

Rio divertido y le beso de sorpresa, aun sin borrar la sonrisa comprensiva que le lanzaba. Inmediatamente noto la mirada confundida de la chica **–**Pequeña tonta **– **Dijo provocando otro sonrojo más fuerte en la joven mientras volvía a robar sus labios, que en ese momento se volvían el más suculento manjar que podía esperar.

El la entendía perfectamente, sus miradas, sus muecas, sus sonrisas, sus obsesiones, incluso sus corajes. Pero aun así la quería como era ¿Por qué? _Quien sabe,_ _**llamémosle simplemente amor.**_

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__¡¿Y bien?! ¿Valió la pena? ¡Espero que sí porque me esforcé un montón! _

_¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, En este fic los personajes pueden revivir, ya que si no, Fliqpy no podría matar a nadie en el siguiente capítulo e_e_

_La siguiente pareja en la lista será:_

_**¡MI amado Fliqpy y Flaky!**_

_Esta vez me tardare mucho menos, ya que prácticamente está escrito, solo le falta una pulida xd, de hecho, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos que he escrito junto a los de Splendid y Lammy. ¡Espero que sigan leyendo!_

_Y bueno, me despido, ¡Nos leemos después! ¡Esta escritora les manda muchos besos mordelones!_

**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


	4. Te odio

_**Nota de autora: **__¡Bien! Aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo de esta colección x3, espero que les vaya gustando (Aunque note que bajo visiblemente el número de comentarios con la pareja de Handy y Petunia xD). Pero como había dicho, esta parte ya estaba escrita, solo me faltaba revisarla y ajustar errores y eso… Pero resulta que me tarde en subirlo porque me metí en unas actividades (Obra de teatro y baile) que me absorbe todo el día ToT_

_Igual espero lo disfruten :3_

_**Contestación a los comentarios:**_

_**Sukima..Moe: **__Pues, a mí también me agrada que Handy y Petunia sean pervertidos xD, les queda bien :p . Espero que continúes pronto tu fic de "Vida de princesas" Me quede con muchas ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo x3 ¡Suerte con tus historias Sukima!_

_**Toumei Shoujo**__**: **__Jejeje, lo sé, Splendid y Lammy no son muy vistos, pero me agrada pensar en la pareja :D pero no me gusta ponerlo con Flaky o Giggles porque… siento que ellas ya tienen a sus hombres xD Igual, espero te agrade el capítulo :3_

_**Renax3023**__**: **__Pues, extrañamente mi inspiración siempre ha sido cosas que leo, que veo, o que siento. Por ejemplo hay veces que me salen ideas de Giggles y Cuddles porque hay cierta parejita en mi escuela que tienen exactamente las mismas personalidades xD. También escuchar música, pero… casi siempre me distraigo y no escribo nada -.-U e.e, casi nunca me salen ideas leyendo mas fics, porque las cosas que se me ocurren son muy parecidas a los fics y no me gusta sentir que le copio a los demás :/ ¡Soy poco original, pero nunca copiona!_

_**Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**.:: Te Odio ::.**

_Tantos significados que encerraba aquella frase para Fliqpy, tantos sentimientos, tantos problemas…_

Frunció el ceño al llegar a ese pensamiento y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que lo hiciera distraerse un rato más de aquel estado de ánimo sentimentalista en el que se había metido, pero al parecer ya no había ninguna futura víctima cerca, y mientras el piso estuviera regado con sangre por todos lados era demasiado obvio que nadie más vendría, por lo menos nadie con una pizca de sentido común.

Miro a su alrededor escuchando a lo lejos la música de radio que sonaba por todas las bocinas de los rincones, había un pasillo con frutas y verduras, otro con latas de distintas cosas, carne, sopas, aceites, etc.

Suspiró de forma exagerada y se preguntó mentalmente porque el estúpido de Flippy se conseguía trabajos donde siempre tuviera que convivir con tantas personas, como ese, vendedor en un gran supermercado.

Alzo los hombros en un gesto distraído, quizás todavía el muy tonto tenía la esperanza de que mágicamente él, su alter ego, se hiciera bueno y dejara de crear masacres cada que perdiera el control.

Chasqueo la lengua y pateo fuertemente el fiambre de cabellera morada a sus pies, reconociendo entonces a su ex compañero de trabajo en ese lugar, Toothy.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia al verlo, si alguien más notara la expresión de temor que tenía el rostro del chico, se le retorcería el corazón y odiaría al causante de eso, ósea él. Seguramente le odiarían tanto como lo hacía Flippy, pero no importaba, porque el sentimiento seria mutuo y además le mataría antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle algo. No se iba a detener por nadie, además detestaba a todos los idiotas que conocía.

Detuvo un poco su andar para replantearse aquella última frase, ¿A quién detestaba realmente?, dos personas aparecieron inmediatamente en su mente, una idéntica a él pero con las pupilas verde claro y una estúpida expresión de amabilidad tatuada en el rostro. Pero… había alguien más, otra más frágil, más pequeña, más miedosa, una de cabellera rojiza.

Por qué el la odiaba demasiado, el detestaba a aquella pelirroja que lo hacía sentir celos, unos malditos e insoportables celos hacía cualquiera que se le acercara, de quien la tocara o la mirara fijamente… de quien ella en verdad quería. _De Flippy._

Gruño y apretó fuertemente sus nudillos hasta, sin darse cuenta, hacerlos sangrar. Camino por los pasillos intentando entretenerse, pero aquel pensamiento insistía en ser atendido, Fliqpy siempre había deseado tenerla entre sus brazos, que le sonriera cálidamente, _que lo amara._

Sonrió tristemente dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus botas militares y en un arranque de ira golpeo uno de los estantes del supermercado, destrozando las cajas que había encima, haciendo que se derrumbaran unas contra otras.

Maldijo una y otra vez a todos a su alrededor, ¿Por qué él no podía ser el bueno tan solo una vez? ¡¿Por qué?!, Por lo menos para ella, para Flaky… Se detuvo.

¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando?! ¡Él no quería ser bueno! No, eso nunca. El solo quería a Flaky, no ser un estúpido marica que siempre terminaba siendo asesinado por los demás.

Camino más rápido saliendo del súper mercado sin mirar atrás. Le hubiera gustado tener a la chica entre sus manos, recorrer aquella silueta bajo las mantas en la oscuridad, tocar su suave y tersa piel hasta cansarse, marcarla con bruscos chupetones desde su cuello hasta su vientre asegurándose de no dejar nada sin disfrutar de ella, que gimiera una y otra vez bajo su cuerpo pidiéndole más, estrujar sus delicadas caderas contra él dedicándose solo a complacerla.

Si llegara a tocar su frágil cuerpo como pensaba hacerlo, estaba seguro de que ella terminaría tan exhausta que dormiría dos días enteros, él chico la había visto varias veces y sabía que tenía un sueño demasiado pesado para ser normal, así que fácilmente podría abrazarla hasta que despertara. Volteo el rostro ante aquellas ideas, notando avergonzado como una parte de él comenzaba a reaccionar haciendo cierta tensión en sus pantalones. Volvió a respirar hondamente con el ceño fruncido.

Hubiera matado (Literalmente) porque cada que el llegara ella sonriera y lo abrazara, _que no le temiera. _Pero para eso necesitaría inspirar confianza o ser bueno, o algo como eso, y él no pensaba cambiar, por lo menos no ahora.

Enojado siguió caminando por las banquetas de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos, volteando a ver de vez en cuando a las parejitas que paseaban agarrados de las manos, o algunos que se encontraban incluso besándose en alguna banca de la plaza.

Arrugo las cejas y se acercó a la pareja que estaba más cerca de él, jalo a la chica bruscamente del cabello descubriendo a una chiquilla, Giggles, quien solo lo miraba con un miedo intenso a los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Él sonrió levemente y la empujo contra el piso, para después dirigirse al otro, al chico.

– Cuddles…**– **Soltó en un susurro sacando la navaja que siempre lo acompañaba de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros.

El rubio comenzó a llorar de miedo.

* * *

Unos toquidos incesantes sonaron en la entrada de aquella casa.

– ¡Flippy! **– **Saludo la pelirroja con bastante entusiasmo mientras corría a abrir la puerta.

– ¡Ya llegaste! **– **Volvió a hablar mientras se pegaba a él y lo abrazaba cariñosamente, intentando pararse de puntas para colocar un beso en la mejilla del chico, quien solo se quedó allí completamente quieto. ¿Cómo rayos debía reaccionar?

Suspiro y tomo el mentón de la joven en un impulso, lo levanto y la hizo cruzar miradas con él. Flaky se sintió paralizada por el miedo al ver esas pupilas amarillas formando una clara amenaza contra ella, sus ojos comenzaron a transmitir miedo ante la idea de que hubiera hecho enojar a Fliqpy. Realmente no se había dado cuenta a quien había comenzado abrazar, se arrepintió y tomando la miserable pisca de valor que tenía intento arreglarlo.

– L-lo sien-nto **– **Murmuro nerviosa, pero unos segundos después vio como el ex-militar bajaba el rostro cerrando sus parpados, pegando sus labios contra los de ella.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante aquel acto, pero no lo detuvo. Noto como Fliqpy buscaba su cintura y la apegaba hacia su cuerpo bruscamente, profundizando más el beso y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, ella gimió un poco ante las manos que comenzaban a recorrerla por la espalda. Intento tomar aire y correspondió un poco ante las caricias del joven, quien tenía ahora una mano colocada en su mejilla y con la otra se encargaba de mantenerla contra él por medio de su cintura.

Pero de un momento a otro, el joven se separó mirándola de nuevo.

– _**Te odio**_ **– **Murmuro remarcando de forma cruel las palabras, pero inmediatamente ya se encontraba besándola de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

Unos momentos después el chico se separó con la respiración algo agitada, la aparto de golpe evitando cruzar miradas con ella. Se volteo para después caminar hacia las escaleras

– Mañana podrás ver a Flippy **– **Menciono en un tono amargo comenzando a subir, dejando a la chica paralizada junto a la puerta.

Flaky deseo decirle algo, pero no lo haría, por lo menos no hoy. Lo observo pacientemente mientras se marchaba, hasta que se perdió de su vista

**– **Yo también te quiero… Fliqpy **– **Murmuro dulcemente en un tono más bien bajo **–**A los dos…** –** volvió a decir y sonrió. _Ese sería su secreto_, oculto de las únicas dos personas las que amaba.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__¡Hasta aquí! Ojala les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

_*Asadsdad* ¡Fliqpy puede ser tan lindo y tierno cuando se lo propone! Amo ese toque que se puede sacar de él :), tiernisisisisisimo ¡Le amo! x3_

_Este, como me queda poco tiempo en la PC (No he hecho mis deberes y ya casi las doce de la noche xD), solo les aviso que la pareja que sigue es:_

_**Giggles y Cuddles :)**_

_**¡Los espero en la próxima actualización!**_

**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


	5. Pequeño idiota

_**Nota de autor: **__¡Listo! Aquí un nuevo capítulo ñ_ñ, y bueno, creo que les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior :D _

_La verdad es que cuando lo escribí, todo fluyo tan rápido, que en unas cuantas horas lo había terminado y no me había costado nada .-. (Fue el primero que escribí de toda la mini colección, el segundo fue el de Splendid y Lammy)._

_Pero bueno, aquí publico este drabble de Cuddles y Giggles, que aunque no sea tan famosa y deseada la pareja como con Flaky y Fliqpy, también me gusto bastante este. Como es de dos chicos en secundaria, me identifique un poco xD_

_**Contestación a los comentarios: **__(Lamento si no puedo contestar a todas y todos, pero ya es tarde y debo terminar un proyecto ñ_ñU)_

**worldotaku2013****: **_Jejeje, ¡Me alegra que quieran otro drabble de esta pareja! Y bueno, lo subiré cuando sea el momento, es que todos llevan un orden D: Van relacionados O_o Pero de que subiré otro de esos dos ¡Claro que lo hare! Los amo a ambos x3_

**renax3023****: **_¿Sistema límbico? Ni siquiera sabía que eso existía xD, pero gracias por el dato (Cada día se aprende algo nuevo :D) y me llena de felicidad que te haya gustado tanto ese capítulo TuT, me moría por subirlo, fue el primero que hice después de todo, ¡Y no te preocupes! Subiré otro, pero no ahora u.u, llevan un orden (9 OnO)9 _

_Igual, no importa, disfruta la lectura de este xD (Si sigues ahí, claro :P)_

_**Chesair: **__¡Waw! Una nueva lectora *-* Me alegra que te haya interesado el fic, hasta ahora no hay muchos capítulos (Subidos, porque casi los termino de escribir todos, menos dos o tres xD) pero es genial que te gustaran, y lo sé, el de Fliqpy y Flaky también fue mi favorito TuT  
¡Espero verte comentar de nuevo en otra ocasión! ;)_

_También muchísimas gracias por comentar a: _**sukima..moe**, **Tsuky Ventrue 1**, y a**IzumiHTF95 **¡Muchas gracias!

_**Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**.:: Pequeño idiota ::.**

_Muchas veces Giggles se había cuestionado por qué había elegido a un chico como él. Tan sensible y miedoso, tan extraño y poco romántico… Si, se lo pregunto tantas, que incluso resultaba gracioso. Pero todas, sin excepción, llegaban a la misma respuesta, y sencillamente le hacían sonreír con ello…_

La joven veía como su novio platicaba con las demás chicas bastante animado. Giro la vista con fastidio hacia la clase, pero sabía que tampoco haría mucho caso, el maestro se preocupaba por explicar las ecuaciones y que por lo menos un solo alumno le prestara atención, pero bueno, con un montón de pubertos en secundaria eso era mucho pedir.

Removió un mechón rosado de cabello que molestaba en su fino rostro, y cuando lo coloco detrás de su oreja, pudo escuchar como Cuddles reía con ganas.

Fijo rápidamente la vista en él y observo de forma clara como el rubio abrazaba a cierta pelirroja mayor que ambos, inmediatamente sintió una punzada de celos, ¿Por qué rayos había venido esa chica? ¡¿Qué diablos quería con SU novio?! ¡Vaya mujer tan molesta!

Como toda hembra territorial que era, se levantó de su pupitre y con disimulo camino hacia ambos, formando una gran sonrisa en el camino.

– ¡Hola Cuddles! ¡Hola Flaky! ¿Qué hacen? **– **Saludo energéticamente sin obtener respuesta.

–Dije, ¡Hola Cuddles! **– **Hablo un poco más fuerte borrando su sonrisa.

–Eh, hola Giggles, lo siento, estaba distraído **– **Contesto el chico mientras volteaba a verla.

– ¿Qué hacen? **– **Volvió a sonreír.

–Platicábamos, ¡Resulta que Flaky al fin se declaró a Flippy! **–**

–N-no me le declare, s-solo… yo **– **La pelirroja miraba de un lado a otro avergonzada.

– ¡Vamos Flaky! ¡No seas aguafiestas! **–**

– ¡Q-que no s-soy…! **– **Ambos chicos reían, Giggles les miro levemente molesta, la conversación no le parecía muy interesante.

Jalo con disimulo el suéter de Cuddles para llamar su atención, pero no lo logro, seguía demasiado enfrascado platicando tonterías.

Unos minutos más y el timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la clase, aunque nadie había notado cuando el profesor salía murmurando incoherencias acerca de otras carreras mejores y todos los años de estudio desperdiciado para esos chiquillos hijos de la...

Bueno, en ese momento Flaky se despidió mientras corría apresurada excusándose con algo como, "asuntos importantes" que aún debía resolver. La peli~rosa fingió otra sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto con la mano. Suspiro y se dirigió a guardar sus cosas para después, ignorando esta vez al rubio y a todos los demás estudiantes que se dirigían a la puerta para salir y platicar en otros lugares o simplemente distraerse un rato, el chico, aunque extrañado, aun así la siguió.

– ¡Giggles! **– **Canturreo distraído mientras intentaba abrazarla.

La peli~rosa se zafo bruscamente y le golpeo el hombro con fuerza, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al notar un quejido del chico, se replanteo las cosas y le miro mal, _¿Por qué no había elegido a alguien más fuerte? _Cuddles siempre había sido muy debilucho a decir verdad.

–L-lo siento Giggles… ¿Te hice enojar? **– **Menciono mientras acariciaba su hombro recién herido.

La joven frunció aún más el entrecejo con disgusto, ¡No! ¡Claro que no le había importado que SU novio la ignorara por hablar con otra chica!

Hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios y volteo el rostro para darle la espalda, sintió como la tomaban por detrás, su corazón latió fuertemente y tuvo el impulso de devolver el abrazo. Pero no lo hizo, no le daría esa "satisfacción" al chico después de lo que había hecho hace unos momentos. Así que simplemente tomo una actitud rígida, no movió ni un solo musculo.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! No te enojes por favor **– **Dijo el rubio disculpándose. La chica se volteó y le miro algo culpable.

–No Cuddles… no estoy enojada**– **Dijo ya un poco más tranquila, se sentía mal. Ella lo sabía, su novio ni siquiera entendía el motivo de su coraje y sin embargo allí estaba, disculpándose como si en serio hubiera hecho algo terrible.

– ¿E-entonces? **– **

–Eres un tonto ¿sabes? **–**

–Pero, ¿Qué hice? **– **El chico seguía confundido.

– ¡Nada! **–**

–Giggles… **–**

– ¿Qué? **– **Frunció el ceño.

–Eres rara **–**

–Tú también **–**

–Igual me quieres **– **El joven sonrió con entusiasmo ante el nuevo sonrojo de la chica.

Claro que lo quería, eran el uno para el otro después de todo, y a pesar de lo que los demás creyeran, no le molestaba lo miedoso que fuera Cuddles, ni le importaba realmente la poca fuerza que poseía, y mucho menos su sensibilidad.

Ella le miró fijamente aun con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Cuddles la abrazo cariñosamente mientras que la joven sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de agradable cosquilleo ante el calor que el chico emanaba.

No importaba lo que dijeran, porque ella sabía que no hacía falta tener un novio mucho más alto, guapo, musculoso, lleno de confianza, valiente y busca pleitos como dictaban los estereotipos.

Ella se sentía bastante feliz con su conejito tímido y poco varonil. ¿Qué importaban todos los demás? Por primera vez mando al cuerno a la sociedad y le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte al rubio.

– ¡Claro que te quiero pequeño conejito idiota! **– **Dijo con cariño la chica y robo un beso de su mejilla. Cuddles se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, pero aun así sonrío.

No importaba si debía defenderlo de los abusones, o los maestros, ¡O de sus propios amigos! _Porque él la quería_, y mientras fuera así, jamás se cansaría de estar con él…

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo. Por cierto, debo avisar que ya terminaron las parejas, así que volveré a empezar, lo que significa que el siguiente drabble será de:_

_**¡Flippy y Flaky!**_

_Y, bueno, se me olvidó mencionar (¡Rayos, soy distraída! D: ) que no puedo meter a mas parejas porque los fics van relacionados, y pues… los triángulos amorosos no siempre son buenos en historias de amor que quieren terminar bien ._.U, por lo tanto, las parejas elegidas se quedan así xD, aunque… Flippy con Fliqpy y Flaky suena a un buen trio -w- (Sip, mirada pervertida x3)_

_Y como no los quiero seguir distrayendo, me despido, ¡Les mando besos mordelones a los lectores y lectoras!_

**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


	6. Sigue durmiendo

_**Nota de autora: **__¡Maldita sea! Estoy hecha una furia Dx Ese capítulo debí de haberlo subido hace como dos meses, ¡Pero no! ¡A mí padre se le ocurrió desarmar la computadora y experimentar con ella todas las vacaciones! Solo me faltaba poco menos de la mitad para terminarlo en ese entonces. Hasta hace unos días con la ayuda de mi hermano logre arreglarla de nuevo…_

_**Contestación a los comentarios:**_

**Chesair: **_Lo sé, lo se xD yo también imagino a Cuddles como un uke e.e, lo bueno es que como pareja tiene a alguien tan sosa como él (?) Y sobre el nombre de la pareja de Flaky y Flippy está difícil ._.U Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece Fliqpky? Suena gracioso e incluye a Fliqpy, Flippy y Flaky xD_

**Kafferi Coff****: **_(Hace una mueca extraña después de que el vómito de arcoíris callera sobre ella (?) ) Me alegra que te guste como escribo xD, yo estuve leyendo tus nuevos fics y me sorprendí_ de lo mucho que has mejorado ¡Me encantan!

**Feyris Nyan****: **_¡Una nueva lectora! :D Bueno, sé que tarde mucho en subirlo, pero no quedare colgada xD_

_Y como ya es tarde, no puedo contestar a todos (__**Sukima, Zitzi, FlakyxFlippy**__ y __**Tania)**__ pero les agradezco mucho que sigan allí :) _

**Sin nada más con que joderlos, ¡Lean! Dx**

* * *

**.::Sigue durmiendo::.**

El peli~verde recién había salido del cuartel general, caminaba por las aceras mientras limpiaba uno de sus preciados cuchillos de combate con gesto fastidiado. Curiosamente el mismo se hacía llamar un ex militar, pero de vez en cuando, se le necesitaba en el ejército para cualquier tontería y el como buen veterano_, debía_ acudir inmediatamente.

Al girar rumbo a su cuadra y ver su casa se reprendió por no haber llevado la estúpida llave ¿Ahora como haría para entrar? Pasó las manos por su cabello, frustrado, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta. Tendría que tocar y molestar a Flaky, que seguramente ya estaría dormida. Gruño un poco, odiaba molestarla.

Apenas observo la puerta y dio un gran suspiro. Giro la perilla un poco y la madera se deslizo hacia adentro con facilidad (Después regañaría a Flaky por eso, ¿Qué acaso no se preocupaba en nada por ella misma?). Fijo su vista en el reloj de la sala. Eran exactamente las 11:40 pm y las luces ya se encontraban apagadas en su totalidad. Se preguntó si su prometida estaría dormida, seguramente si, ella no era alguien que disfrutara demasiado el desvelarse.

Camino con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, deseando ver un poco de televisión, por lo menos en lo que conciliaba el sueño, pero sin embargo la duda seguía latente. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Flaky no se hubiera preocupado innecesariamente por él, y lo esperara despierta.

– ¿Flaky?** – **Pregunto sin obtener respuesta **–**Amor, ya llegue **– **Volvió a decir, pero el silencio en el cuarto no fue interrumpido.

Camino un poco más hasta uno de los grandes sillones que su pensión militar le permitía comprar, encontrándose con una imagen que no se esperaba. Su prometida desparramada por toda la extensión del mueble durmiendo con demasiada profundidad.

Se acercó hasta quedar delante de la chica dándole la espalda al televisor, sabía que lo había estado esperando y que finalmente el sueño la había vencido.

– ¿Flaky? **– **Hablo en un susurro

Suspiro y la observo fijamente, sus pestañas permanecían quietas dejándose ver, y su boca se entreabría un poco permitiendo pasar el aire suficiente para soltar unas cuantas respiraciones regulares.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pequeño vestido azul de corte sencillo, era época de calor y ella al no salir mucho de casa, usaba ese tipo de cosas para estar más cómoda. De un momento a otro, se movió un poco entre sueños y el vestido subió por sus piernas hasta quedar un poco abajo del muslo, uno de los tirantes bajo por su hombro dejando ver la ropa interior de la chica, provocando un notable sonrojo en él peli~verde, seguido de una diminuta sonrisa, le sorprendía lo distraída que podía ser ella, como para no recordar cerrar la puerta (Por tercera vez en la semana) y quedarse completamente dormida en ese lugar.

Un sonido comenzó a escucharse arruinando el silencio de la sala de estar. Flaky murmuraba algo extraño entre sueños, poco a poco la palabra comenzó a tomar sentido

–Flippy…**–**

El chico sonrió nuevamente con ternura y acaricio una de sus mejillas, deleitándose con la suavidad de esta. Tomo una de los mechones rojizos de cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, intentando no hacer nada brusco que la despertara, se sentía bastante a gusto así. Pero sin embargo, a él también le estaba dando sueño, había sido un día realmente agotador.

–Sera mejor que te lleve a la cama** – **Susurro en su oído, colocando un beso de forma suave en su frente.

La cargo fácilmente en sus brazos y camino hacia las escaleras, Flaky se removió contra su pecho y se acurruco mientras seguía murmurando palabras incoherentes.

En un principio no tomo mucha atención a lo que decía, pero conforme avanzaba al cuarto Flaky se removía más y más. Con cuidado la recostó en la cama, pero algo lo dejo helado.

– ¡Ah! ...** –** La chica se sobresaltó en sus brazos y apretó los parpados fuertemente, comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Flippy no podía moverse de su lugar, ¿Flaky tendría alguna pesadilla? La beso secando poco a poco sus mejillas.

La chica se tranquilizó unos momentos, acompasando su respiración y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Flippy eres tú? **–** Murmuro con voz aguda, mientras alzaba los brazos intentando alcanzarlo.

Él sonrió con ternura acercándose a ella y dejando que lo envolviera en un abrazo,

–Si Flaky, tranquila. Sigue durmiendo...** –**

–Soñé que te perdía**– **Tenia la respiración agitada y su voz se quebraba con cada palabra.

–Eso nunca va a pasar cariño **– **Acaricio sus mejillas, deteniendo las gotas saladas que ya corrían por sus ojos a pesar del esfuerzo por retenerlas.

Flaky lo abrazo con más fuerza y escondió la mirada en su pecho, el acaricio su larga cabellera rojiza con ternura.

–Ya paso, fue solo una pesadilla. Tú sabes que te amo y nunca voy a abandonarte**– **Dijo con sinceridad, cuando sintió como sus labios eran presionados por otros dulcemente, moviéndose con timidez y suavidad.

– ¿Flaky?** –**

–Y-yo también te amo**– **Sonaba decidida, y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Y Flippy también pudo sonreír, ¡Al diablo! Si, ya no le importaba el uniforme que no se había quitado, las botas que le apretaban los pies por llevarlas durante todo el día y la urgente ducha que necesitaba al dedicarse duramente a entrenar nuevos cadetes, absolutamente todo podía irse al diablo. La abrazo y beso su cuello con delicadeza, regresando a sus labios y sintiéndose completamente dichoso.

Porque gracias a esa mujer perdería algo más que la cabeza.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__Aquí está el inicio de la siguiente ronda. Ahora que está publicado, ya se me fue el coraje xD Espero en serio no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo, y a menos que a mi padre se le ocurra volver a hacer sus cosas con la PC no lo creo._

_Este en especial, me mato de ternura, es el lado bueno y tierno de FlippyxFlaky, pero también está el lado tierno y salvaje de FliqpyxFlaky ¡Ambas parejas son geniales! ¿Cuál prefieren ustedes? xD_

_El siguiente capítulo será de:_

_**Splendid y Lammy**_

_Nos leemos después :D_

**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


End file.
